Día de Muertos
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: ¿Era realmente cierto que ese día, por la madrugada, los muertos regresan a este mundo guiados por el olor del Púua, degustando sus comidas favoritas? [Referencias al manga]


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi_

 _¿Era realmente cierto que ese día, por la madrugada, los muertos regresan a este mundo guiados por el olor del Púua, degustando sus comidas favoritas?_

 _._

 _ **[ NOTAS ]** Referencias a sucesos del manga  
_

 _Escrito con la idea del Día de Muertos en México, una tradición en la que se recuerda a los difuntos mediante un altar, colocando sus comidas favoritas y dedicando esa noche a ellos. Pueden conocer más buscando en internet o quizás hayan visto de esto en COCO._

 _Púua es la Flor de Cempasúchil, conocida también como la flor de los veinte mil pétalos._

 _._

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

 _._

* * *

 **Día de Muertos  
**

 _[ Lee las notas arriba antes de empezar ]_

.

Ya era de madrugada. Después de un buen revuelo tan sólo unas pocas horas antes, finalmente la plaza se encontraba en silencio. Al menos por el bullicio de la gente porque por el otro lado aún podía escucharse el crujir de la madera quemándose en la gran fogata del centro, los pasos de un par de soldados custodiando el altar y el silbido característico del viento en otoño.

Había observado todo el ritual desde atrás, cerca de un callejón oculto, lejos de la multitud. Escuchó a todos rezando en un principio, luego comiendo y bebiendo, bailando y brindando con botellas. Cada año, como era costumbre, el gobierno montaba un altar en la plaza principal de cada ciudad con el fin de brindarle un espacio a los familiares de todos los fallecidos durante ese año para recordarlos. Los políticos se encargaban siempre de colocar a las personalidades más destacadas.

Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, resultaba ser una festividad muy alegre donde todos decidían recordar más los momentos felices que los tristes. Y este año era aún mejor: la humanidad al fin había vuelto a recuperar su territorio dentro del muro María.

Se acercó hasta el altar de siete peldaños. Sus pasos en automático llamaron la atención de los soldados que estaban custodiando pero en cuanto notaron que se trataba de Levi, el capitán del Cuerpo de Exploración, relajaron la postura defensiva y siguieron dando su rondin. Paró justo al frente. Era curioso cómo la muerte podía verse tan tranquila con tantas flores naranjas adornándola. Pudo notar mucha mezcla de platillos típicos, sin duda el deleite de alguno que otro difunto: cigarros, juguetes para los niños e incluso algunos colmillos de perros.

¿Era realmente cierto que ese día, por la madrugada, los muertos regresan a este mundo guiados por el olor del Púua, degustando sus comidas favoritas?

Metió su mano dentro del saco, de donde sacó un pequeño porta-retrato que observó por un momento.

¿Era realmente cierto que después de ello, visitaban a sus seres queridos?

En el peldaño más alto, donde se conservaban los retratos de las personalidades más influyentes de la ciudad, estaba el boceto de una señora mayor: una mujer muy adinerada; a la izquierda, un hombre bigotudo con ropas del clero y en el centro solamente una placa dorada con la leyenda:

 _'Erwin Smith_

 _13er Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento_

 _Líder, amigo y pionero de la misión que_

 _nos ha conducido a la verdad'_

Apretó la quijada tras sentir una punzada en el pecho. Tras unos instantes, se acercó aún más a la ofrenda y se agachó en cuclillas, colocando el porta-retrato que había traído, en un espacio que afortunadamente aún se encontraba libre. En él se podía ver el rostro de un niño de aproximadamente unos doce o trece años de edad, con un partido en el cabello bien peinado, unos grandes ojos, unas pobladas cejas y una sonrisa infantil.

Cerró los ojos un momento y brindó un pensamiento muy personal hacia el cielo. Se levantó y dió marcha cuesta abajo hacia el sur de la ciudad.

El último retrato de Erwin Smith había sido cuando él aún era un niño. La mala reputación de los Cuerpos de Exploración no lo ayudaban mucho entre los artistas y, cuando finalmente logró la misión que le dio el reconocimiento... no había regresado con vida para disfrutarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa y entró. Prendió un par de velas que colocó en el estante y otra en la mesa, al lado de un jarro con flores naranjas tan características de la época y un collar de correa de cuero y piedra esmeralda. Recorrió la silla y se sentó frente a los objetos. Dio un largo suspiro.

Aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, el cabello tan rubio como el baño de los rayos del sol por la mañana, la mueca de sonrisa que a veces brindaba, la respingada nariz, el lunar detrás de su oreja, el aroma de su cuerpo en una noche de invierno... ¿Algún día olvidaría todo eso?

Tomó unas hojas y un grafito que tenía cerca y comenzó a trazar. El dibujo no se le daba con facilidad pero tampoco era que fuera malo en ello. Y, honestamente, el nudo que sentía en la garganta llevaba mucho tiempo ahí para ignorarlo. No quería olvidar a Erwin, al comandante... Y, sin embargo, ya no recordaba su voz.

Ante ese pensamiento detuvo su mano y ésta tembló un poco. Si pudiera volver a escuchar su voz...

Pasó un buen rato antes de que decidiera dejar el retrato, soplar a las velas, cruzar los brazos aún en la silla y agachar la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con la intención de tratar de dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

Solo, consumido por la oscuridad, dentro de la casa de la familia Smith. El lugar en el que había pasado la noche con el comandante previo a la misión que le arrebataría a la persona más importante de su vida.

El lugar donde de ahora en adelante, lo esperaría al menos una vez al año en esta vida.


End file.
